Call of duty Zombie Vampire showgirls? OH MY!
by trolldragonborn
Summary: Our four zombie killing solders are in another pickle once again. After escaping Samantha in the theater they end up in another theater...and it has showgirls! But this theater castle has much more secrets then shown and our four solders will be challenged greatly. Will they survive or will they die by the seductive owning of the theater and her followers.


(Hello everyone i got a new story for you and this one is a Call of Duty Zombie one. I did this with a friend of mine name CodFicCentral so check him out because he has awesome COD Zombies storys. So lets get the story going shall we.)

Edward felt the lovely feel of the teleporter's electricity go through him as they teleported away from the Nazi theater. He felt his special place tingle as he was shocked and he smiled widely. Nikolai just did not care about the feeling... he was just happy he had vodka with him.

Dempsey looked at the growing bulge in the Doctor's pants, his face contorted with disgust.

"You enjoying yourself, kraut?" Dempsey scoffed.

Richtofen's eyes had been closed to savor the euphoria, so he peeked from his left eye to steal a glare at the smirking Marine. He closed the eye once more, returning to the feeling.

Dempsey finally took it upon himself to roundhouse kick Richtofen in the crotch.

Richtofen let out a yelp, arching over in pain as he held his previously stimulated "special place". His eyes practically popped out of his head as Nikolai, Dempsey, and (uncharacteristically) Takeo roared in laughter.

"Damn you Dempshey," Edward said in pain as he slowly got up from the ground. He then noticed they were in a new place... a dark place that smelled like perfume. "Oh look, we are in Dempshey's mother's closet!" Edward laughed.

Nikolai laughed as well as he started to open bottle of vodka but then dropped it and started to hear it roll on the floor. "Vodka, come back... I love you," he said as he followed the sound of the vodka rolling.

Nikolai chased the bottle to a wall and he picked it up and smiled. As he got up, he saw he was in front of...

"Russian showgirl! With big tits too!" he exclaimed taking a swig.

"Oh shit! Showgirls!" Dempsey hooted, seeing several showgirls laying around the theater. "They're hot too! Fuck yes!"

Richtofen kneeled and grabbed one's limp hand. No pulse. "Uh... they're dead, Dempshey."

Dempsey frowned. "Fuck."

Takeo was slightly sad as well, as he saw several cute Japanese showgirls too. He muttered. "くそ。" Wh

Which means "Dame."

"I don't know what you three are having a problem about... I would still have sex with them even if they are dead," Edward said with a grin as he takes off his officer hat and gave a dead German woman in a fake Nazi uniform a kiss.

"Necrophiliac bastard," Dempsey muttered in disgust.

"That is gross... though interesting... like fourth wife," Nikolai added before he then felt in his stomach a rumble and then he burped loudly and it echoed in the theater.

Just then the dead body's of the women twitch as their eyes opened and they were glowing yellow. The one that Edward was kissing bucked its head up and tried to bite him. Edward jumped back and place his hat back over his hair.

"Like I say over... and OVER... you Russian have no honor!" Takeo said as he took out his sword.

"Ey fuck you." Nikolai said calmly as he then drank some of his vodka.

The four of them held their ground back to back as they saw a hole horde of show girl zombies rise and start to come closer. They took out their weapons with Takeo and his sword, Nikolai with a AUG, Dempsey with his upgraded COLT M1911 called Mustang and Sally, and Edward with his Ray Gun Mark 2. They watched as zombies got closer. The showgirl zombie that Edward kissed got closer and Edward shot her in the head with his Ray Gun and its head blew up and blood got on his face and he smiled and laughed like a madman.

Explosions, screams, and gunfire rang throughout the old showgirl theater, occasionally drowned out by Dempsey's taunts and the Doctor's squeals.

Takeo charged at the Undead Showgirls and chopped and sliced off limbs and having their blood cover his sword. Nikolai shot any zombies and stomped their heads in with his shit covered boots.

"Shit where is the jug in this place?!" He asked yelling as a zombie dressed up like a sexy navy woman almost bit him.

"I dont know but i sure as hell know that we need it!" Dempsey yelled as he fired his Mustang and Sally and saw that its explosive bullets blew up many zombies and body parts threw every where.

Just then from a fallen zombie showgirl a deathmachine drop appeared and the four stared at it and Edward and Dempsey smiled at it and started to run for it. They looked at each over and tried to shove each other out of the way so one of them could get it. Just then Edward hit Dempsey in the head with the butt of his Ray Gun Mark 2 and made him fall to the ground. Edward took the drop and now he was armed with a heavy powered Death Machine and started to fire it wildly at the zombie showgirls.

"Bring it on my prettys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed insanely as he fired the Death machine at the zombies.

Because Edward was firing his death machine all over Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai got behind a flipped over table and hid behind it as Edward fired and killed more zombies. But more and more zombie showgirls kept coming and soon Edward ran out of ammo in his death machine and the zombies started to swarm and they took Edward down and he was laying on the ground needing to be revived. The zombie showgirls started to surround the three as they tried to get to Edward but they started to go down one by one starting with Nikolai...and then Dempsey...and then Takeo. They laid on the ground as their eyes started to turn dark and they felt like they were going to die or maybe turn. But then hope came. The room turned dark and a shadowy figure came into view of our four heroes. The figure was slim and elegant and the figures hands had long claws like a lion. Then they saw the figure start to move very fast in the dark and the only thing they could see are the yellow eyes of the zombie showgirls. Then those yellow eyes started to go out as blood started to spill on the ground and zombies yelped in pain as they started to get killed. The four laid on the ground watching as much as they could see. Soon the yellow eyes of the zombies disappeared and they were then revived all at once and they got to their feet and looked around in the darkness. Then the lights of the showgirl theater turned on and standing in front of them was a woman with black hair and beautiful features and red eyes and she wore a blood red dress that dragged on the ground like a wedding dress. She looked at them with her red eyes and smiled.

"Welcome gentlemen...welcome to my home." She said in a german acent as she looked at the four men and saw them gawking at her.

(Hoped you liked this everyone and please review and tell me what you think and while you do that the next chapter will be up soon.)


End file.
